


Do It For The Vines

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Drugged Sex, First Time, Inadvertent Intoxication, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Vines, but it's really not dubious at all, very technical dubcon bc sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Mike goes looking for Chuck, finds his buddy practicing a new stress-release technique, and becomes intrigued and entangled.





	Do It For The Vines

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder where I got the idea for tentacle vines, just watch Texasify It. If you wonder why this, it's because there's almost no Motorcity tentacle fic, and I felt I had a duty to help out.  
> I'm very sad that the title was dated as soon as I came up with it.  
> Thanks to Curlicuecal for the beta, and Roach and Splickedy for the encouragement!

“Give Texas a call when you can think again!” Texas yells out Stronghorn’s window, and tears out of the junkyard. Chuck rolls his eyes and heads for the back of the yard where a tangle of vines has grown over one of the piles of trash, little yellow flowers dotting the vines.

“Look at you blooming up a storm,” he murmurs, pausing to glance around before pulling his shirt off over his head. There's no one here, of course; everything in this particular yard was picked over years ago. He still has to look because of his stupid anxiety, but that'll be gone in a minute.

There's a faint rustling from the vines. Chuck pulls off his shoes and finishes undressing fast, noticing the dusting of reddish pollen over the ground.

A smooth green vine as thick as his wrist slides out of the pile and twines around one ankle and he laughs. “Geez, chill out.” He has to grab the vine and tug it away to finish pulling his jeans off, and then the smell of the flowers fills his nose and he's grinning, swaying, dropping his jeans in a heap on the ground because who cares, there's better things to do right now!

The vine twists out of his loose hold and wraps around his bare waist instead, and then the entire sprawl of greenery is shifting, reaching for him. Chuck breathes in the drifting pollen, feeling every tense, stressed out fiber of his body relax into the giddy ease that's grown familiar, and steps forward eagerly.

*

Mike is ninety percent sure it isn't a LARPing day, but he can't find Chuck anywhere.

“Didn't he go off somewhere with Texas?” Dutch says, attention still mostly on his painting.

“But I just saw Texas,” Mike says, frowning.

“Oh, well, I dunno, man,” Dutch says.

Mike goes to find Texas.

“Oh yeah, he wanted Texas to drop him off at that junkyard,” Texas says with a broad grin.

Mike stares at him. “Which junkyard? You left him alone there?”

“Pshh, yeah, he's safe, Tiny!” Texas slaps him on the back. “It's the one on the south fringe, near the dumb bridge with all the flowers and no lasers.”

“Right,” Mike says, and turns on his heel. He knows exactly where Texas is talking about, because every time they drive past he complains that someone needs to paint something cooler over the graffiti flowers.

“Well, have fun,” Texas says behind him, but Mike isn't really listening.

All the way out to the junkyard, he's puzzling over why Chuck would want to be left there. He can't be looking for something, there's nothing useful left that hasn't been scavenged already. If he wanted to be alone, he'd just go in his room and close the door.

Mike knows he's safe, probably, and if a pack of mutant rats attacked or something he'd definitely call for help, and he's pretty good with that slingshot of his anyway. There's no reason to worry.

So Mike isn't worrying. He's just going out there to check on Chuck and be nearby in case anything does happen. No problem.

He pulls up just outside the junkyard and climbs out of Mutt. No sign of Chuck, but there's a faint voice coming from somewhere nearby, like Chuck’s mumbling to himself.

“Hey, buddy,” Mike calls. “You in here?”

A little way off, Chuck laughs. “Hey, Mikey!” he calls back, sounding breathless but okay.

The part of Mike that was coiled and tense, ready for trouble, ready to protect or defend, starts to relax.

“I didn't know you were coming,” Chuck continues, and then breaks into a fit of giggles. “Coming, aha oh god that's so dumb.”

Mike grins to hear him so relaxed and cheerful, although he sounds a little loopy. Wandering past piles of trash, he heads toward Chuck’s voice.

“I guess Texas told you, huh,” Chuck says, and lets out a soft noise that jerks Mike’s head up and makes his stride hitch. It's… kind of like a pleased sigh, that's what it had to be, he decides, ignoring his hot cheeks.

“I mean I'd think you could wait your own turn,” Chuck says, laughing, and then makes a sound that is absolutely a groan, low and breathy and nothing like pain. Mike stops dead, face burning, because it sounds like maybe Chuck is, uh, not in any condition to have people wandering up to him. Did he come all the way out here to get drunk or something and… take care of himself?

“But then again, it's not like--there's a limited supply of pollen or plant or anything,” Chuck says, voice hitching and gasping now. “So I guess, feel free, haha--nnh.”

Mike swallows. That didn't make much sense, but if Chuck is drunk that's no surprise. “Maybe I should, uh, go wait in the car, huh buddy?”

“Huh?” Chuck says. “Didn't you come to make friends?”

That stymies Mike. “Dude, we've been friends for ages,” he points out, and Chuck laughs.

“Not with me, you dope--ahh. With the plant!”

“What plant?” Mike says, stepping forward, which brings him around a corner and into view of Chuck.

He's so prepared to see Chuck with a hand down his pants (which he's never seen before, but may have imagined a time or two before mentally removing clothes from the image) that it takes a moment to understand what he's actually seeing.

Chuck is suspended in a mass of blooming vines, completely naked, his clothes in a heap on the ground nearby. His waist and arms and legs are tangled in thick vines and they're holding him in midair, legs spread, gasps and those soft noises coming out of him as the vines work between his legs--god, a couple of them are _in_ him, Mike realizes with a jolt in the pit of his stomach, and his staff is in his hand without conscious thought.

“Hang on, Chuckles,” he says, starting forward, and Chuck huffs at him.

“Mikey, no,” he says in an annoyed tone. “Don't you dare. Texas will be pissed if he comes back and you've killed our buddy here.”

“Your _buddy?_ ” Mike says. “Chuck, that's obviously a Terra plant, and it's probably trying to eat you!”

Chuck snorts and breaks into giggles. “Only in the good way,” he says, and sobers a little, though he's still grinning. “Dude, if it was dangerous we would know by now, it's not like-- _ahh_ \--like this is the first time.”

Mike’s jaw drops. “You've done this before?” Belatedly he realizes. “And what's--Texas knows--holy crap, Texas has done this too?!”

“Uh, _yeah_ , who do you think introduced me to this guy in the first place?”

Mike stares. Part of his mind is trying to imagine Texas where Chuck is right now, which is weird and brain-bending, part of him is occupied thinking about Chuck coming back here, wanting this, and it happening multiple times, and partly he's just stalled out because _Chuck is naked_ , doing _sex stuff_ , right in front of Mike.

He's so pale all over, with a flush that reaches halfway down his chest. A vine rubs over his nipple and his head tips back with a sigh, his hips jerk into the network of vines holding them. He's all long-limbed and sprawling, loose and contented, and there are slick, shining vines wrapped around his dick and shifting back behind it and Mike isn't sure what to do, anymore.

All his instincts are saying this is an enemy, he needs to get Chuck free, but he trusts Chuck. Chuck’s a really smart guy who thinks a lot of things are dangerous, so if he says this one isn't, he might be right.

Chuck’s face is flushed, his mouth is soft and keeps smiling, and his bangs are all sweaty and clumping together so Mike can see his heavy-lidded eyes. It's weird to see him so happy and relaxed, but maybe that's just because Mike’s never seen him in the middle of sex before.

Mike suddenly realizes he's breathing way too hard for someone who's not fighting anything, and his whole body is flushed with heat. There's a faint spicy-sweet scent in the air that must be from the flowers. He tears his gaze away from Chuck’s lips and swallows.

“I guess I'll go, uh, wait. Until you're ready to go.”

“Oh, you don't want to play? Better move fast, then,” Chuck says peacefully, and Mike looks down at a touch on his boot just in time to dodge away from the wrist-thick vine trying to grab his ankle.

“Don't hurt it, bro,” Chuck says as Mike raises his staff. “Just get out of range. _Mmh_ \--gonna be weird, though, I mean, you've been breathing the pollen.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Gets you hot,” Chuck murmurs, twisting in the vines, back arching as he moans quietly, and sweat breaks out between Mike's shoulder blades. “Makes you want it, gets you high so you won't fight it. _Nnh_ , god.”

Mike backs up several quick steps. Crap, he thought it was just looking at Chuck that was having that effect on him, listening to the noises Chuck keeps making, but now that Chuck’s pointed it out, Mike is definitely feeling kinda weird. Floaty, sorta, and he ought to be disturbed and on edge still but he's starting to relax even though he doesn't want to.

“What--how do I stop it?”

“Get to the other end of the junkyard,” Chuck advises. “Might have to jack off some, but you'll be fine, the pollen doesn't carry that far. _Ahh_ , but you better go if you're going. Check your sleeve, dude.”

Confused, Mike looks down at the sleeve of his jacket, which is dusted with tiny reddish flecks. Oh. Pollen. Floating in the air around the plant.

Huh.

He looks back at Chuck. Chuck is obviously having a really good time, if he's done this more than once. Mike likes having a good time, and he likes having a good time with Chuck, and he'd really like to have sex with Chuck. This isn't exactly sex with Chuck, but it's kinda close. He gets to watch Chuck and Chuck gets to watch him, and they're the only people here, it's not like the plant really counts, right? So it's almost like they're having sex with each other.

The muscles through his shoulders and back are all going loose and easy, the tension strung through him gone without notice. It's really nice to relax like this, it feels good. Everything’s fine, there's nothing to worry about.

Grinning, Mike tosses his staff in the air and tucks the skull into his jacket pocket.

“What, you think I'm gonna let you have all the fun?”

Chuck laughs, sounding a little startled. “Well, you better get your clothes off before it--nope, too late,” he sighs as Mike’s ankles are suddenly snared, vines wrapping up his legs. “Get your belt and pants open at least, it'll be more comfortable.”

Mike shucks his jacket, tosses it behind him and gets his belt undone before the vines are around his waist, his wrists, lifting him off the ground, pulling him up over the tangle next to Chuck.

“Hey, buddy,” he says, grinning.

“Hey,” Chuck laughs, grinning back before his eyes flutter shut and his mouth goes slack. “ _Ohhh_ , mmh.”

Mike has to bite his lip to keep from groaning himself at the sound, because that would be weird, right? Maybe? His head is so floaty he can't be sure. _God_ he feels good, this is great!

He yanks against the vines on his wrists, trying to get his hands to the waist of his pants, but the vines only tighten, tugging his arms away from his body. They're squirming around his waist and thighs, trying to get to skin, but his t-shirt and pants are in the way and the vines aren't moving them.

Mike snickers at them, because if they were smart they'd let his wrists go so he could help. He does want this to get somewhere, though, so he says, “Hey, dude, can you move your hands? Like, maybe lean over here and help out?”

“Uh?” Chuck says, and opens his eyes again. “Oh. Yeah.” Moving slowly, he reaches out, leaning over in the cradle of vines, and quickly undoes Mike’s pants, tugging them down a little and pulling his t-shirt out, pushing it up his chest. His hands slide over Mike’s skin and Mike catches his breath.

The vines immediately dive for his bare skin, slipping up over his chest, encircling his waist and trying to wiggle into his underwear as Mike laughs at them. It's kind of cute how persistent they are, but they're not that great at this undressing thing.

“Hey, can you--”

“Sure,” Chuck breathes, and grabs underwear and pants all together and pulls them down his thighs. For just a second, he's really close to Mike’s dick, which is hard and flushed and very pleased to have Chuck near. Then the vines are wrapping around it, oily and squirming, and Mike groans aloud. It feels incredibly good, but he kind of thinks Chuck’s hand might feel even better.

“God, Mikey,” Chuck moans.

Okay, wow, he definitely needs to say Mike’s name like that more often. Chuck glides one hand over vines and skin and Mike jerks, letting out a startled sound as Chuck’s thumb brushes over the head of his dick. Relaxing into the vines, he laughs breathlessly. He was right, Chuck’s hand feels _amazing_.

“Yeah,” he gasps, “please, yeah, you feel so good.” It's easy to say, there's no reason not to, nothing to be worried about.

“Oh, yeah?” Chuck says, surprised, and looks up at him. Mike nods vigorously and Chuck laughs. 

“Of course, anything feels good right now,” he points out, sliding a hand up Mike’s chest to rub over a nipple as Mike gasps and groans. “Air molecules probably feel good against your skin, right, bro?”

Mike’s head drops back as Chuck keeps touching him, languid and experimental. “ _God_. Yeah,” he says breathlessly, because _yes_ , everything feels good, life is amazing right now, but also Chuck is missing the point. “Not as good as you, though.”

“Huh. Well, you feel pretty good, too,” Chuck murmurs, running his hands up under Mike’s shirt and across his shoulders, stroking his muscles. “Geez, you're so sexy.”

Jerking in startled pleasure, Mike blinks and stares at him. “What, seriously?”

Chuck snorts, flicking the other nipple so Mike twitches again and moans. “Very seriously. Like you didn't know it.”

He didn't, actually, since up in the Cadet Corps Jenzen was the good-looking one, and down here Mike’s next to Dutch and Chuck and Texas, and Julie if you want to get really unfair. He's kind of used to being second (or, okay, fifth) as far as looks go, not bad but nothing special. ‘Sexy’ is a new one, and he kinda likes it.

Warmth in his chest, he’s about to say something honest about how sexy Chuck is when a vine presses between his open lips and into his mouth, startling a snicker out of him. It's slick and oily and tastes weird, and a second later Chuck is pulling it out again. Mike realizes Chuck is moving slowly, vines trailing from his arms but not tightening, not holding him still. Maybe going slow instead of jerking and tugging is how he's getting the vines to let him move so much.

“Nope, not happening,” Chuck says, and twines the vine around Mike’s arm, where it settles. “Don't let them in your mouth, okay? Not your first time. It'll take you way longer to come down if you swallow much of that oil.”

“Ahaha, okay, cool,” Mike says, and jerks all over, eyelids fluttering, as a vine slides up between his legs, behind his balls, slick and cool and searching. Under the heat and cheerful amusement, instinct says he should try to stop it, but he's not sure why he'd want to. Everything else feels so good, that probably will too, right? Chuck sure seems to think so.

The vine presses inside him, a harsh stretch that hurts even through the easy, happy haze. He tenses up, setting his teeth, and his laugh is strained.

“You okay?” Chuck says, stroking his chest. “Shh, ease up, bro, it'll be okay. You want something smaller?”

Mike manages a nod and Chuck slips an arm behind him, gently pulls the vine out. Sagging, Mike grins at him in gratitude, and he's leaning forward to try to kiss Chuck, because that's a brilliant idea he obviously should’ve tried before, when another vine presses up against him and slides inside, distracting him. This one doesn't hurt. It does feel kind of weird, though, until it twists a little and hits something that makes his eyes go wide.

“Yeah,” Chuck says, breathless, “that's more like it. How's it feel?”

“Good!” Mike gasps, grinning kind of wildly, and Chuck laughs.

“Good, that's how it's supposed to feel,” he sighs, smiling sleepy-eyed at Mike, and Mike’s breath catches as he smiles back. God, Chuck is beautiful all relaxed and happy like this.

Patting Mike on the chest, Chuck pulls away, and Mike makes an involuntary sound of protest. It felt so good to have Chuck touching him, he doesn't want it to stop.

Chuck blinks at him. “What, aren't they doing it for you?”

“I--they're okay, they just don't feel as good as you,” Mike says. The vines shift lazily against his skin, moving barely enough to tease.

Chuck grins. “You gotta make them work for you, Mikey. Here, this is how you get them to really go.”

As Mike watches, Chuck starts squirming, twisting against the vines’ hold on him, and a moment later he jerks and moans, struggles slowing. Mike’s eyes drop between his legs, where the vines are moving vigorously, rippling around his dick, thrusting and curving inside him so his mouth goes slack and his eyelids flutter.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” Mike breathes, and shivers. “God, Chuckles.”

The sounds Chuck is making are enough to make Mike squirm all by themselves, and as soon as he does, the vines tighten around him and the ones between his legs begin moving. Mike’s eyes roll back as the one inside him starts shifting back and forth, sending shocks of sensation up his spine. The one coiled around his dick makes the same sort of rippling motion Chuck’s is doing, sliding slightly as it does, and if it's not quite as satisfying as being stroked, Mike is in no position to complain right now.

A slender vine slides across his chest, pushes under his rucked up t-shirt and coils tight around one nipple. Mike’s startled laugh comes out husky and half a moan.

“Oh my god, this thing is amazing,” he says, jerking his knees and elbows to make the vines work harder. The ones around his arms and legs tighten until his breath catches at being bound, held securely, unable to fight, and the ones between his legs twist and slide faster. He moans, bucking into it without even meaning to.

“Look at you, bro,” Chuck sighs. Mike blinks at him and Chuck licks his lips, makes a low, hungry noise. “Everybody would be so jealous if they could see you like this.”

“Jealous?” Mike says, laughing again before he breaks into a gasping moan. “Nnh--jealous of what?”

Chuck snorts, grinning at him. “Me and the plant, obviously, Mikey. They'd want to be able to touch you if they saw this.”

“Who would?” Mike asks, blinking.

Chuck laughs. “Uh, like half of Motorcity? God, I can just see the look on the Duke’s face…” Lips parting, he spreads his legs wider, huffing out a rough breath.

Mike’s dubious snicker turns into a groan at Chuck’s expression and the way his pale, narrow hips twitch and tremble. His own hips jerk into the vines’ embrace, and it takes a moment to remember what he meant to say. He feels so good it's hard to think.

“Don't think so, buddy,” he says, breathless voice hitching. “He's all over Mutt-- _unh_ \--not me, remember?”

“Right,” Chuck scoffs, “he obviously doesn't have a thing about you at all, the way he likes tying you to chairs and stuff. I'm _sure_ he totally wouldn't have a hand down his pants in a nanosecond if he saw you right now.”

Mike snorts and starts laughing, because an image of the Duke with a hand down his pants and an affronted expression just popped into his head, and he may not like the guy, but that's hilarious. Then another vine curls up over his chin and Mike doesn't get his teeth closed quite in time.

“Uff,” he says, holding the tip of the squirming vine between his teeth, and starts laughing again because it must be so annoyed that he caught it.

Chuck tsks at him and leans over, heavy-lidded and moving very slowly, to pull the vine away. “I warned you about that, bro. You know if you just pull steady and gentle, they'll let you move, you can use your arms.”

Mike leans forward as slowly as he can manage, little snickers still coming out of him, and says when he's right in Chuck’s amused face, “Maybe I just wanted--to get you close enough to do this.” He presses his lips against Chuck’s.

Chuck makes a pleased humming sound and flicks his tongue between Mike’s lips, making Mike moan in startlement. Working a hand up into Mike’s hair at the back of his head, Chuck holds him still and explores his mouth thoroughly until Mike is moaning with every breath. He thought he knew how kissing went before this, but holy crap, apparently he had no idea!

When Chuck finally pulls away, Mike gasps for breath, wide eyes fixed on him. “Dang, buddy, you're really good at that!” he says, laughing in amazement.

Chuck gives him a slow, considering smile, half-lidded eyes sweeping down his body and up again. “Let's see if I can make you come.”

Mike’s hips jerk at the thought and he groans. It's not like it's going to be difficult right now, he's close already, but god he wants Chuck’s hands on him. “Yeah, please, god, Chuck.”

The hand in his hair slides down his back to his butt and Mike twitches in surprise, laughing a little. Chuck grabs a handful of his butt and squeezes, grinning at him slyly, and Mike cracks up. Geez, his ears are burning. He's not used to Chuck looking so _wicked_.

“Tell me what you think of this,” Chuck says, and his fingers slide down and--oh. Two fingers go to where the vine is pressed into him, shifting and twisting, and stroke the oily, sensitive skin around it.

Mike's breath catches and stutters, his mouth falls open. What the vine is doing inside him feels good, though it's a little erratic, but to have Chuck touching him like this, deliberate and sure, is something else entirely. His skin flashes hot all over and everything intensifies. In his dizzy mind, Chuck’s fingers seem to be linked to what the vine is doing, touching him inside and outside at once.

“God, Chuck,” he says unsteadily.

Chuck kisses him again, but Mike is too overwhelmed to kiss back, and Chuck laughs softly and bites his lip instead, then starts sucking marks on the skin under his jaw. Mike cooperatively tips his head back and gasps and moans a lot.

When Mike's hips start to shake, Chuck pulls back a few inches and grins at him. “Come on, Mikey,” he says, “let's do this.” His other hand slips down Mike’s front to curl around his vine-wrapped dick, thumb rubbing around the head and across the tip so Mike bucks and gasps.

Chuck’s eyes are hot on him, and Mike shudders and comes like he's surrendering.

Chuck keeps touching him through it, and only stops when he slumps and goes still, breathing hard. One hand on Mike’s hip, one stroking his side, Chuck waits until Mike opens his eyes, and smiles at him.

“Pretty good, huh?”

Mike grins back, still heaving for breath. “Amazing,” he says fervently.

Chuck nods in satisfaction. His cheeks are pink, and the head of his dick is shining wet with precome, but Mike realizes his vines have stopped moving.

Experimentally he reaches out, moving slowly, and grabs the end of one vine leading up to Chuck’s dick, twitches his wrist to tug sharply against the base of the plant without pulling at his own vines. Chuck squeaks and groans breathlessly as that vine shifts and ripples aggressively.

“Mikey! What-- _ahh!_ ”

“Yours stopped working, buddy,” Mike laughs. “You shouldn't let them slack off like that, get all lazy!”

Narrowing his eyes, Chuck gives him a dangerous grin. “So it's like that, is it? _Mmh--_ you're gonna be sorry, bro. I think you're--ah--ready for something more now.”

He reaches around Mike and Mike makes a disappointed noise as Chuck pulls the friendly vine out of him. Out of sight behind Mike’s back, Chuck’s arm moves again as he grabs something, making a triumphant sound.

“See how this works now you're-- _hhh_ \--all loosened up,” Chuck murmurs. 

There's a slick press and push, opening Mike up, and his eyes round as a thicker vine slides into him. The stretch borders on pain, but stops just short, hot and insistent and impossible to ignore. The vine pushes deeper, shoves against that place inside and Mike makes a hoarse noise as all his nerves light up. It's way too soon for that to be a good thing, it should be too much right now, pushing faster than he can go, but it doesn't feel like that. It feels _good_.

“ _Mh_ \--too big?” Chuck says, hand lingering on the small of his back.

“ _Hnnh_ no,” Mike pants, “no, ‘s good.”

“Cool,” Chuck says with a brisk nod, and Mike blinks and gasps out a laugh as he finally realizes why he recognizes the casual problem-solving attitude. It's the same way Chuck acts when he's running diagnostics on Mutt, working with Mike and Dutch to fix an issue. He's never self-conscious then, doesn't hesitate to speak up or correct someone, confident in his skills and knowledge.

The way he's checking on Mike and adjusting things to work better, not anxious or uncertain, just making the changes that seem right, is just like that. Like sex, or these vines, or Mike, or maybe all of those, are a system he knows inside and out, and he's tweaking it to run as smoothly as possible.

Mike shivers, because _wow_. That's bizarrely hot, and so is the calm, confident look.

The vine inside him shifts slightly and Mike’s whole body twitches as it rubs over that spot. His groan turns into a snicker, because geez, this plant doesn't even have a brain and it's still playing him like an instrument. Or maybe Chuck is using the plant to play Mike, actually. Mike can't decide if that thought is more funny or sexy, and settles on both.

Then another realization startles a laugh out of him. “Oh my god. We're actually having sex!”

“Hmm?” Chuck says, one hand sliding up Mike’s chest to brush a thumb over his nipple.

Mike moans and arches into it. “I thought this would be more like-- _nnh_ \--jerking off together or something, but…” 

Chuck’s other hand joins the first, plucking at the nipple that has a vine on it already, and the vine reacts by jerking and starting to slide, pinching and rubbing. Mike gasps for breath as his dick twitches. Wow, he shouldn't be getting hard again yet, but it's happening anyway.

“ _Nngh_ , god--you're, like, setting everything up to work better, you're-- _ah_ \--controlling the whole thing, so it's like--you're using the plant to have sex with me!”

Which makes everything even better somehow. Grinning in delight, he stretches out a slow hand to press against Chuck’s chest, nudges a fingertip over one nipple and enjoys the high little moan.

“ _Ah_ \--I dunno, dude,” Chuck says, “I mean, I see where you're--mmh--coming from, but if I was gonna have sex with you I-- _hh_ \--wouldn't use a dumb plant as an intermediary. What a waste.”

“No?” Mike says, challenging. He rubs back and forth over that nipple, drinking in the way Chuck twitches and pants. “What would you do?”

Chuck snorts. “We'd be fucking, obviously.”

Mike huffs at him for the language, but Chuck flicks both nipples at once and Mike’s hips jerk, which makes the vine inside him shift and twist, and the resulting loud moan probably diminishes the disapproving effect. When he can breathe again, if unsteadily because Chuck is gently stroking his nipples over and over again with a quiet, wicked smile, Mike tries again.

“That just means sex, though, which-- _ahh_ \--means all kinds of things,” he protests.

Chuck gives him a look. “No, Mike, it doesn't just mean sex. If it was up to me, it'd be my dick in your ass, not-- _mmn_ \--not the vine.”

The air goes out of Mike like he's been punched. Staring at Chuck with his mouth open, he drags in a shaking breath.

“ _God_ yes _please_.”

Chuck blinks at him, then breaks into a slow, delighted smile. “What, really? I didn't think you'd be up for that.”

Mike bursts out laughing, because he's already half-hard, and the vines are coaxing him the rest of the way faster than should be possible. “Oh, I'm up!” he snickers.

Chuck snorts, grinning, and pinches his nipples in revenge. Mike gasps and moans.

“Seriously, buddy, I'm so up for that you have no idea,” he manages after panting for a minute, and smiles at Chuck.

Chuck beams back. “Well, cool! Let's get you--” he glances down at Mike’s legs, tangled in his pants and bound in vines, and cuts himself off, snorting. “Get you turned around, I guess, since those aren't going anywhere.”

Mike has his mouth open to ask _how_ exactly he's supposed to turn around when he's all tangled up, but Chuck grabs his hips and just gently pulls, turning him bodily in the vines. It takes a minute, but when he lets go Mike stays turned. The downside, Mike suddenly realizes, is that he can't see Chuck now, all naked and flushed and gorgeous.

The vines around Mike twist and squirm, rearranging themselves, and Mike is distracted by their slick drag across his skin, the shift and press of the one inside him. A skinny vine has found his other nipple, and coils around it, flicking back and forth over it. Another is trying to push between his lips, and Mike can't help but smile because its persistence is really cute, but he remembers Chuck’s instructions and moves a slow, careful arm to pull it away.

Behind him Chuck is moving in a rustle of vines, but Mike's not paying attention until Chuck’s hand is on his hip and the thick vine inside him starts to pull out. He catches his breath, spreads his legs more--the vines tighten a little, pulling them still wider--and then Chuck is pulling him gently back, something warm and slick and not at all vinelike pressing slowly into him.

Mike gasps with the stretch, the warmth and weight of Chuck inside him, almost dizzy with the rush of it. Chuck is slightly thicker than the vine he's replacing, from the feel of it, which is unexpected. Under the tangle of vines stroking him, it was hard to see how big he was, and Mike sort of expected him to be skinny all over. He's definitely not. 

There's also something odd about the way he feels, pushing into Mike, a streak of coolness that doesn't make sense--until it twists and curls and he realizes Chuck left one of the skinny little vine tendrils coiled around his dick.

“Okay, Mikey?” Chuck says in his ear, and Mike shivers at the brush of warm breath.

He tries to answer just as the little vine twists against that spot inside him, pressed into it by the width of Chuck’s dick, and the air goes out of him in a wavering moan as his hips twitch.

“Good,” Chuck murmurs, and starts thrusting into him.

Mike's mind goes blank. His limbs jerk and twitch against the vines, his hips press back into Chuck’s hold, he's gasping for breath, moaning aloud in amazement, every thrust sending shockwaves through him. He wants to marvel, to tell Chuck how incredible this feels, but talking isn't happening right now, he can barely think straight.

For his part, Chuck moans high and loud, gasping and whimpering and making little breathy noises that get answering sounds out of Mike because they're so _hot_ , Chuck sounds amazing like this.

The vines around Mike’s dick tug and slide, moving more vigorously because Mike’s moving now, pulling against them. Chuck lets out a cracked whimper and Mike suddenly realizes the vines are probably still in him, working enthusiastically while he thrusts into Mike. He groans long and shaky at the mental image of Chuck caught between Mike and the vines, feeling good no matter which way he moves.

He came not that long ago, so he should be able to last for a while here, but between the vines touching him everywhere and Chuck inside him, Mike gets overwhelmed fast. His legs are shaking in what seems like no time, his hands clawing at the vines, and he can't stop letting out gasping moans. 

Chuck drives into him faster, harder, the vine tendril rubbing against that place inside him. Mike curls forward with a cry and comes.

By the time he shudders still and goes limp in the net of vines, Chuck is following him, slamming into Mike frantically for a few strokes before letting out a broken noise and coming. One arm wraps around Mike’s chest so tight it's hard to breathe as Chuck pulls him close, shaking against him. Mike moves a hand slowly against the drag of the vines and puts it over Chuck’s arm, smiling lazy contentment.

After a minute of hanging still in the vines, Chuck starts giggling.

“What, what is it?” Mike says, laughing too.

Chuck presses his face into Mike’s shoulder and snickers. “Oh my god, _this_ , this is crazy, bro! I can't believe we're doing this, I can't believe you're _letting_ me do this!”

“What, why not?”

“Oh my god, Mikey, so many reasons. Like, I'm me, and you're you, and even if we were going to do this, I'm pretty sure it would normally be the other way around, right?”

“If you say so,” Mike says, not sure why, but also really distracted by the thought of _the other way around_ , him in Chuck, oh wow.

Chuck carefully pulls out of him and wraps his other arm around Mike, setting his chin on Mike’s shoulder. It's really nice, warm and sweet, and Mike bites his lip as a soft, delighted laugh comes bubbling out of him. Chuck laughs back and kisses his neck, making him catch his breath.

“Of course it would, come on, bro. You're always in charge, always in the driver's seat.”

Mike laughs again, leaning his head against Chuck’s. “Yeah, well, I also know how to _drive_ , in a car. The guy who knows how should probably be the one to take the wheel, yeah?”

Chuck huffs out a startled laugh. “Wait, you haven't--huh. Okay. Well, you wanna try it?”

Mike sucks in a breath. “Yeah,” he says, voice husky. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Awesome,” Chuck says, and lets go of Mike to start tugging him around in the vines to face him again. Almost as soon as Chuck’s out of the way, a vine comes sliding up the back of Mike’s leg and curls right in where he's all slick and wet and open, making him gasp.

Chuck pauses, glancing at the vine. “Is that one good? You need a break?”

“‘S’fine,” Mike says breathlessly. It's not as big as Chuck, but it pushes in and rubs over that spot, setting off little lights behind his eyes. It's crazy how good it feels, even though he's come twice and should be getting tired or sore.

“All right, cool,” Chuck says, satisfied, and finishes pulling Mike around. Mike grins at him, at the freckled pale skin all flushed, bangs tousled and sweaty with his gorgeous eyes showing through them bright and interested.

“You're amazing,” Mike says. “Geez, buddy, you're so great, this is so cool. We should’ve done this ages ago.”

Chuck grins back. “Well, ages ago I didn't know about the plant.”

“No, not the--well, I mean, yeah, the plant too, the plant’s fun--but no, I meant _us_ , we should’ve done this. Y’know.”

Chuck smirks at him. “You mean we should have _fucked_ , Mike?”

Mike narrows his eyes. “ _Dude_ ,” he says, trying to be stern and not snicker.

“Bro!” Chuck replies, grin unrepentant. “You're totally right, we really should have.”

He pulls Mike close to kiss him, and Mike is so down with that. He tries to reach for Chuck, forgetting to move slowly, and the vines yank his arms to a halt and tighten until he's breathless at the restraint. Chuck hums into the kiss and pulls away grinning.

“Oh yeah? You like being held still, Mikey?”

Mike gasps and stretches out his neck for another kiss, way more turned on than he should be able to get so fast after coming. Chuck kisses him, then pulls back and cocks his head expectantly.

“Uh--yeah, I guess?” He shouldn't like it, has had more than enough experiences being tied up that this shouldn't feel good, but just enough of a shiver of danger makes it through the haze of pleasure and amusement that it's exciting and fun.

“Yeah?” Chuck smirks at him. “I could do anything I wanted, and you couldn't get away,” he teases.

Mike goes hot all over and twitches. “Oh wow,” he breathes. “Like I'd want to in the first place, dude.”

“Well, fortunately for you I'm not gonna test how far that goes,” Chuck says. He tilts his head, nibbles his lip thoughtfully. “Although, man, there's some stuff I'd like to do…”

“Like what?”

Chuck gives him a slow smile. “Oh, like call up Texas, get him to come out here, see if he wants to gang up on you with me.”

Mike's mouth drops open and his arms jerk involuntarily against the vines as another flush of heat goes through him. “Oh wow,” he says, and swallows. “He wouldn't, though, he doesn't--Texas doesn't think I'm hot, he's not interested--”

“Oh my _god_ , Mike,” Chuck says, half groaning and half laughing. “Sure, Texas doesn't think you're hot at all. He totally doesn't look way too long when you're working on Mutt shirtless, and neither do the rest of us.” He reaches out and tugs on the slender little vines curled around Mike’s nipples and Mike catches his breath and moans as the vines squeeze and begin sliding back and forth.

“The--the rest of--no they don't!” he manages after a minute.

Chuck snorts at him, grinning. “Sure, okay, bro. I definitely haven't seen Dutch or Julie watching you when they think no one's looking. I'm sure you'd know better even though you're oblivious.” He reaches down and strokes Mike’s half-hard dick and the protest Mike was about to make about not being oblivious goes straight out of his head.

“ _Nnh!_ ” he says instead, and stares hungrily at Chuck.

Chuck licks his lips. “God,” he says, and kisses Mike hard. “I want to do so much to you,” he says when he pulls back, voice rasping. “I want to drive you completely wild, make you beg for it, get you on your knees for me--”

Caught off-guard, Mike lets out a moan that's a lot louder and shakier than he meant. “ _Chuck_ ,” he gasps, bucking in the vines and then huffing as the one inside him picks up its pace again.

Chuck gives him a thoughtful look, hand running over the vines around Mike's dick, which is perfectly ready to go now, thanks. “Yeah? You like that, huh? You're just full of surprises, Mikey.”

He starts unwinding those vines, twisting them around Mike’s thighs or the thicker vines holding his legs, and Mike pants and holds still, trying to be patient. Chuck reaches behind himself and tugs his own vines out, teeth set in his lip, and then he very slowly lifts a leg and hooks it around Mike’s waist, trailing vines. Mike blinks and watches, impressed, as Chuck uses the leverage of the vines to carefully raise himself a little above Mike and wrap both legs around his waist. Then he gets a hand on Mike’s dick and slides himself down on it, and Mike’s hips jerk up into him all by themselves. 

Chuck lets out a high breathy noise, legs tightening around Mike’s waist. “ _Mike!_ ” he moans.

"Sorry,” Mike gasps, “sorry, didn't mean--you okay?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Chuck says, gets both hands on Mike’s shoulders and pushes to rise a little and drop back down. Both of them gasp.

For all the time he's spent thinking of Chuck naked, Mike never actually thought about being inside him. When Chuck suggested it, Mike knew it would feel good, but _god_ , he had no idea it'd be like _this_. Chuck is hot and tight around him, and they're both slick with the oil from the vines, sliding easily together. 

Remembering to move slowly and not perturb the vines, Mike grabs Chuck’s hips and helps lift him as he rides Mike. If Mike _had_ ever thought about this, he would've imagined having to be careful with Chuck, moving slow and gentle. Chuck isn't moving very slowly or gently at all. He knows exactly what he wants and he's going after it with complete determination. Mike is gonna have bruises on his shoulders from Chuck’s hands, which is ridiculously hot.

The vine inside Mike twists and moves as he thrusts into Chuck, and it's good enough to make him shudder. He's sweating, and Chuck is letting out these incredible shaky rising moans, and everything feels amazing. Mike is filled to overflowing with pleasure and amusement and delight, giddy laughter spilling out of him.

“Yeah, Mikey,” Chuck says with a breathless grin, moving on him. “Yeah, that's it-- _god_.”

“You're amazing,” Mike pants, grinning back.

Chuck breaks into giggles and stops moving for a moment, hanging in the vines clinging weakly to Mike. “You said that before, you dork. I can't be that amazing.”

“You totally can,” Mike assures him, and his hips twitch up into Chuck, wanting friction. Chuck gasps and lifts up to slam down on him and then they're not talking anymore, they're moving, fast and desperate. Everything turns into a blur of heat and pleasure and Chuck moaning high and sweet in Mike’s ears, and Mike doesn't know if he lasted a long time or not at all when he finally comes.

Chuck is nuzzling his neck, slow and contented, when Mike gets back some kind of coherent thought. Did Chuck come? He glances down, and yeah, looks like he did. That's good, nothing to worry about then.

Mike shivers and laughs a little breathlessly as Chuck tugs his rucked-up t-shirt aside to nip at where his neck slopes into his shoulder. He lets his head fall back, grins up at the blue-starred black ceiling of Deluxe overhead. He feels incredible. Giddy and dizzy and _good_ , and he's having sex with Chuck, and everything is awesome. He can't stop laughing, life is too great.

Chuck laughs back at him, then sighs and starts to pull away, still grinning. “Ahh, yeah, you're not used to it, bro, I forgot. We should probably get you out now, limit your exposure this round.”

“Wha--? Dude, I feel awesome,” Mike protests, looking away from the pattern of blue lights in the darkness above to grin at Chuck. “I'm totally fine, we can keep going!”

“Mm-hm,” Chuck says, and starts unwrapping the vines from his arms, moving slow and smooth. “Get your arms first, then your legs, then the ones around your middle, okay?”

Distracted by the instructions, Mike nods and starts pulling carefully at the vines, starting with the ones in him and on his nipples, because those are making it hard to focus. The ones on his arms aren't hard to unwind, it turns out, and after a couple of tries he remembers to wrap them around other vines so they won't twine right back around him. He still thinks it's cute how friendly they are, and their persistence makes him chuckle, imagining disgruntled little vine faces as he moves them away.

Getting them off his legs is harder because they've twined around his pants as well, and more of them than were on his arms. He pauses partway through to pull his pants up and fasten them, and then has to undo two retwined vines from his thighs.

By the time he's pulling away the ones around his middle, his boots are on the ground, the few vines left not strong enough to hold him up alone. He unwinds the last one and steps away quickly before any can snag him again. Tugging his shirt down from his armpits, he looks around for Chuck and finds him out of the vines and dressing.

“Good work, bro,” Chuck says, grinning as he fastens his jeans. Mike laughs, pleased, and strides over to grab his jacket. Chuck shoves his feet into his shoes, grabs his shirt off the ground, and leads Mike to the opposite end of the junkyard, over by Mutt.

Mike reaches for the car door and Chuck puts a hand on his shoulder.

“No driving just yet, dude. You gotta come down from the pollen first.”

“What?” Mike laughs. “Chuckles, I'm fine!”

“You're pretty fine, yeah,” Chuck says, grinning, backs him into the car and kisses him. Mike is definitely not going to argue with more kissing, and eagerly kisses him back, only vaguely aware of dropping his jacket to get his hands on Chuck’s shoulders. Chuck pulls away after a few minutes to tug his shirt on, which disappoints Mike because he was enjoying shirtless Chuck, but then the kissing starts again and he's mollified.

“Man,” he says after a few minutes, nuzzling Chuck’s jaw, “this is _great_ , no wonder you like it. I'm not worried about anything right now.”

“Like you worry about anything in the first place, Mikey,” Chuck snorts, and kisses him again.

Mike nips his lip, a little vindictive, and pulls back, doing his best to pout instead of snicker. “I do, though!” he says with a shrug, and grins, giving up on the pout. “It's nice not to be scared or on edge at _all_.”

“Come off it, bro,” Chuck says, leaning in to kiss Mike’s neck under his ear. “You're not scared of anything, you're like, congenitally fearless, it's ridiculous.”

Mike starts laughing, tilting his head to the side to give Chuck better access. “Are you kidding, dude, I'm _always_ scared! Scared something’s gonna happen to you guys, I'm gonna move too slow or make the wrong call and get somebody hurt. Right now all that stuff’s just _gone_ , though, everything's great.”

Chuck draws back and gives him a thoughtful look, only smiling a little. “I didn't know that,” he murmurs. “It is pretty nice, isn't it.”

“Yeah,” Mike says with a blissful smile back. “I bet I could sleep the whole night like this!”

“I thought,” Chuck says, brushing fingers above Mike's cheekbone, on the delicate skin under his eye where Mike knows there's always a tired little dark spot, “you didn't sleep because you're a hyperactive dork.”

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ ,” Mike says, and snickers along with Chuck. “I wouldn't argue the hyper part. But the not-sleeping thing, I mean, that's lots of stuff, like nightmares and--hey, you could sleep with me!” He stares at Chuck and laughs again, thrilled. “You totally could, that'd be so awesome, we should do that!”

“I could, huh,” Chuck says, smirking at him. “Yeah, I guess I _could_ sleep with you.”

“Oh!” Mike says. “Yeah, that too, there should totally be sex, yeah!”

Chuck bursts out laughing, leaning on Mike, and Mike giggles with him, silly, pleased with himself and Chuck and everything. “Oh my god, Mike,” Chuck sighs eventually, snickers dying down, and leans in to kiss him some more.

Chuck has a hand in Mike's hair, lazily stroking his head while he kisses Mike slow and soft, and Mike’s hands are on Chuck’s back, holding him close, when Chuck makes a quiet realizing noise and pulls back for a second. “Crap,” he says, with a wry grimace. “I'm gonna flip out when I sober up a little more, I can feel it coming.”

“Aw, no,” Mike says. “Don't do that, buddy, why? Everything’s great!”

Chuck smirks at him, but doesn't burst into giggles like he would've a little while ago. “Among other reasons, because I just had sex with you, after years of not even trying because I didn't want to mess things up,” he points out.

Mike's mouth drops open. “You--seriously? You wanted to do this before?”

“Just like half of Motorcity, yeah,” Chuck says, rolling his eyes.

Mike laughs in amazement. “Well, _unlike_ half of Motorcity, _you_ should totally have said something sooner, dude! We could have been doing this for years!”

Chuck’s mouth opens, but it's a moment before he says, “You would've wanted to? I mean, when you're high and having a great time, anything seems like fun, but--”

“No, yeah, definitely!” Mike says, grinning up into Chuck’s eyes. “Of course I would've wanted to, buddy, you're awesome! And sex with you is awesome! It's just, you got that crush on Claire and I figured--”

“Oh man,” Chuck says with a groan, and drops his forehead to Mike’s shoulder, “you thought I was straight. We're both idiots.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, patting him. “Looks like it. Well, hey, now we can make up for lost time, right? We'll just have to have a ton of sex until we get to the amount we _should_ ’ve had by now.”

Chuck doesn't answer for a minute, just makes a squeaky noise and stays where he is.

“Hey,” Mike says, “you know what we could do, we could go back over where all the pollen is and keep making out. Then you wouldn't have to flip out about anything, we could just be happy and have a good time. You wanna?”

Chuck sighs, and it comes out kind of shaky. “Yeah, Mikey, I _want_ to, but we can't. Not only do we have responsibilities and shit, but if we get high again we'll want to have sex again, and there's only so many times in a row a guy can go, even on that stuff. You don't want to be all happy and worked up and then not be able to come, it sucks, and coming down is even worse because you’re really sore by then.”

“Oh,” Mike says, and frowns. He's still thrilled to be cuddling and making out with Chuck, but the giddy edge of delight with everything has almost faded away. Reluctant as he is to see it go, he does seem to be thinking a little clearer now. “That sucks, dude. Was that what your first time here was like?”

Chuck shrugs one shoulder, face still hidden against Mike. “Texas is not exactly the best at adequate warnings and explanations.”

Mike sighs and strokes his hair. “Sorry, buddy.”

Chuck’s breath catches and he kind of freezes, going tense all over. Confused, Mike pulls his hand back a little and Chuck steps away from him, teeth set in his lip and shoulders hunched. Wrapping his arms around himself, he stares at Mike.

“We're pretty much the same mass,” he mutters, “if I'm mostly sober, you should be too.”

Mike lowers his hands, hanging midair where they were holding Chuck. “Yeah, I think so.”

“But you're not mad at me,” Chuck says. “What, has it not hit yet? Dude, I got you high and then had sex with you! That's a terrible thing to do to someone, I--Mike yes it _is_ , don't roll your eyes at me!”

“Chuckles, you're being kinda silly,” Mike points out, smiling a little. “I mean, for one thing, I already said I would've been totally happy to have sex with you before, like, a lot. And for another-- _you_ got me high, dude? _You_ didn't even tell me where you were going, I had to hunt you down by myself! I guess if you want to blame anyone besides the plant you can blame Texas, since he told me where you were and didn't warn me or anything.” He steps forward, raises a hand to Chuck’s face. “But you don't have to blame anyone; it's not like I'm unhappy, here!”

Chuck swallows. “I should’ve warned you when you first showed up, instead of waiting until you were already covered in pollen--”

Mike snorts, stepping close to slide his arms over Chuck’s shoulders. “Oh, right, it's not that you were really high already, you were _waiting_. Guess I didn't realize you not being able to think straight was all part of your wicked plan.”

“Mikey! No, but I should’ve--”

“Dude,” Mike says firmly, cutting him off. “I get it, okay? You didn't mean this to happen, and it's freaking you out. But I'm glad it did, because we both had a great time, and now we can keep doing that! So just… chill. I'm not mad, and everything turned out great!” He lifts his chin enough to reach Chuck’s lips and kisses him gently.

Chuck stares at him when he pulls back. “S-seriously? You still want me when you're sober?”

Mike gives him an incredulous look. “Uh, _yeah_. Why wouldn't I?”

“God, Mike, so many reasons!” Chuck says fervently. “I'm too skinny and bony and I don't like going fast and I--”

“Nope, none of those are good reasons,” Mike says. “And most of them aren't true anyway. I like you for at least as many reasons as you think I shouldn't, and I'll be happy to list them all for you,” he tries a sly smile, “when we're in bed.”

Chuck stares at him, mouth dropping open, and he doesn't answer for a moment. Mike’s smile wavers and goes sheepish.

“Oh my god, bro,” Chuck says, sounding kind of choked, and then bursts into laughter that only sounds slightly hysterical. “It's a good thing you're so hot, because your lines really need work.”

“Hey,” Mike says, grinning, “I thought that was pretty good!”

“I know,” Chuck snickers. “That's the sad part.” Watching Mike to be sure it's okay, he slowly leans in to nuzzle cautiously at Mike’s neck, then freezes. “Oh my god,” he says tensely. “Mike. I gave you _so many_ _hickies_ , oh god.”

“Cool,” Mike says, a little breathless, tilting his head in invitation for more.

“Wha--you're _okay_ with that?”

Mike sighs and kisses Chuck hard. “ _Yes_ ,” he says when he pulls back. “Look. I want to be with you, I want to have sex with you, and I want everyone to know, because I like you a lot. Okay?”

Chuck stares at him wide-eyed, lets out a quiet little moan, and kisses him back fiercely. Mike gets kind of distracted, and by the time they pull apart he's breathing hard and very clear that as much sex as he's just had, he'd definitely like some more real soon.

“So,” he says, “that _bed_ thing, I'm kinda looking forward to that. You wanna maybe get home and do that?”

Chuck licks his lips, eyes wide and dark and hot on Mike. “I'm surprised you wanna wait that long,” he says, breathless, “instead of, like, fuck on the car. Oh, but no lube, so I guess you're right,” he finishes slyly, and turns away, heads over to the passenger's side.

Open-mouthed, Mike stares after him, mind completely blank with the image of bending Chuck over Mutt’s hood and just--or Chuck bending _him_ , he's not sure which he likes better--

“We'll have to start keeping some in the glove compartment,” Chuck adds over his shoulder.

Oh _wow_. Chuck _wants_ to. That's awesome. Mike swallows hard, grinning like an idiot.

“Mike?” Chuck leans on the other side of the car and smirks at him over the roof. “You wanna get home where there's lube, or just stand there thinking about it for a while?”

With a breathless laugh, Mike grabs his jacket off the ground and scrambles for the driver's seat.


End file.
